


Through a Chatroom

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Group chat, Hunk and Shay will get together in later chapters, I kept seeing these so why not make one?, I really love the Lance x Pidge ship by the way, I'm not sure???, Lance has a big family, Multi, No hard feelings though, Nyma is Lance's ex, Pidge is going to be called Katie a lot, Sheith is my OTP, Shiro owns a van, Sorry about paring Shiro and Keith, Texting, chatroom, maybe they'll be cats???, not sure how to put the other loins in though, text fanfic, the van is Black, they chill, this act as a distresser for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: Group-chats were great for communicating! That's what there're for quite frankly. Whether it's for planning or getting prepared for a road-trip, accusing someone of stealing your beauty products, and even telling yours friends that someone just broke into your flat, it was one hella of a ride. (Sheith/Plance/Hunay)Sir Lancelot = LanceRed PowerRanger = KeithSpace Dad = Shirosmol pigeon = PidgeMr. Roundglasses = MattThe chef = HunkNot your princess = AlluraCoconut Coran = Coranchocolate rolo = Rolowhere are my beads = NymaWe will rock you = Shay





	1. Road Trip

A Voltron groupchat fanfic. Has a slight loose plot to it and chunks of actual story text in-between the chat logs.

Just a funny and easy fanfiction; acts as a distresser. (NOT a crack fanfic though.)

* * *

 

**_Space Dad_ ** _made Chatroom:_ Time tO GO

**_Space Dad_ ** _added **Sir Lancelot** , **Red PowerRanger** , **Mr. Roundglasses** , **smol pigeon** , and **The chef** to the chat._

 **Space Dad:** Hello everyone, get ready. We need to go.

 **Sir Lancelot:** I take great pride in the fact Shior added me first b4 his own bf

 **Red PowerRanger:** shut up

 **Red PowerRanger:** also, Shior? Really?

 **Sir Lancelot:** SHUP UP

 **Sir Lancelot:** IT WAS A MISTAKE

 **smol pigeon:** Lance you're a mistake.

 **Sir Lancelot:** Ouch. Thats hurts bae

 **Sir Lancelot:** ...

 **Sir Lancelot:** a PECK ON THE CHEEK DOSENT CUT IY

 **smol pigeon:** Have you ever heard of autocorrect?

 **smol pigeon:** Wow Lance you're such a capitalist.

 **The chef:** #exposed

 **Red PowerRanger:** #thetruthisout

 **smol pigeon:** #iknewit

 **Space Dad:** Guys, knock it off.

 **Space Dad:** Matt, you there buddy?

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** you seriously are space dad.

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** wOULD YOU TWO STOP KISSING I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF UOU.

 **smol pigeon:** u just mad 'cuz u single

 **smol pigeon:** a single pingel

 **The chef:** a very single pingel

 **Red PowerRanger:** not ready too mingle.

 **Sir Lancelot:** ilmao

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** Hunk you're not one to talk. YOU CAN'T EVEN ASK SHAY OUT.

 **The chef:** **IT'S HARDER THAN IT LOOKS!**

 **The chef:** _I get nervous ok?_

 **smol pigeon:** Matt's the epitome of nervous; I think he knows what you mean.

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** Sis, you wound me.

 **Red PowerRanger:** #burned

 **The chef:** #getrektson

 **Space Dad:** alright that's enough

 **Space Dad:** Me and Keith are already done packing, I'm at his place right now.

 **Space Dad:** Lance you're at Matt's and Katie's place; when do you think you guys are going to be dove?

 **Sir Lancelot:** dove?

 **Space Dad:** >:(

 **Sir Lancelot:** kk

 **smol pigeon:** Give us 20 mins.

 **The chef:** what about me?

 **The chef:** btw I'm already done

 **Space Dad:** I was getting to you. ^^;

 **Space Dad:** That's great! We'll be there in 20 minutes, we'll get the others in 30.

 **Red PowerRanger:** Alright them it's settled.

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** hey wait 

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** are you sure we're all gonna fit in there? 

 **Space Dad:** ... 

 **Red PowerRanger:** If there's not enough room we can always put Lance on the roof. 

 **Sir Lancelot:** HEY

 **smol pigeon:** Don't worry Lance. We're not going to do that.

 **Sir Lancelot:** Awww, see someone cares about me. 

 **smol pigeon:** **_We'll put you in the trunk._**

 **Sir Lancelot:** ...

 **Sir Lancelot:** I'm breaking up w/ u

 **smol pigeon:** wait what?

 **smol pigeon:** no

 **smol pigeon:** Matt, Lance is leaving me.

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** well shit

 **Space Dad:** **_Nobody's going in my trunk or on my roof._**

 **Space Dad:** I forbid it.

 **Space Dad:** Matt my van has 8 seats. I think we're covered.

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** but what if we run out of room for our stuff.

 **The chef:** Matt clam down

 **The chef:** we got 2 extra seats for that.

 **Red PowerRanger:** Can we leave? We have to get there in 2 hours.

 **Space Dad:** yeah

 **Space Dad:** We should get going. Alright we're off! Hold my phone baby.  <3

 **Red PowerRanger:** k  <3

 **smol pigeon:** awww

 **The chef:** Awww!

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** Awww.

 **Sir Lancelot:** Eh.

 **The chef:** wow XD

 **smol pigeon:** #rude

 **smol pigeon:** Why can't you appreciate the gay, Lance?

 **Sir Lancelot:** I don't mind it, I'm just trying ta get bi.

 **Red PowerRanger:** That was a shitty pun and stop it with the Awwws.

 **Red PowerRanger:** THAT's SPA M

 **Sir Lancelot:** Whoa, clam down there Mullet.

 **Sir Lancelot:** also

 **Sir Lancelot:** wtf aren't you in a car and I'll have you know that my puns are _fan_ tastic

 **Sir Lancelot:** fite me

 **Sir Lancelot:** (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **Red PowerRanger:** First off, I'm not driving. Shiro is.

 **Sir Lancelot:** lol

 **Sir Lancelot:** He won't even let his own boyfriend drive Black, that's cold.

 **Red PowerRanger:** _Shut up._

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** To be fair Lance, he wouldn't even let me, _his best friend_ , drive Black so Keith didn't really have a chance.

 **smol pigeon:** lol it's true

 **smol pigeon:** I remember Matt complaining to me about how Shiro wouldn't let him drive his car when I was younger.

 **Red PowerRanger:** Lance that emoticon was to cute to fight.

 **Red PowerRanger:** it makes you sound like a 12 year old.

 **Red PowerRanger:** BTW Hunk we're outside ur house.

 **The chef:** yeah I can her you guys

 **The chef:** Later!

 **Red PowerRanger:** Great.

 **_Red PowerRanger_ ** _has left the Chatroom._

_**The chef** has left the Chatroom._

 

* * *

Hunk tapped on the dull red 'Leave Chatroom?' button on his phone. The app booted him from the chat and returned to the past logs screen. He exited out of the application and pocked the device. Looking outside his window he easily spotted the black van rolling into his empty driveway. On any other given day this would be worrisome, if not creepy. But the painted multi-colored wings on either side of the vehicle told him that it was indeed Shiro's car. He remembered Shiro doing so to appear less like a 'free candy' van and more like an 'I'm just a college student, your kids are safe'.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_  

 _Oh, they're here._ "I'm coming!" he called. Grabbing his luggage he reached over, unlocked the door, and gently opened it "'Sup Keith." he greeted his friend. 

"Uhhhh...the sky?" Uncertainty laced his voice as he answered. Why did everyone keep asking that? It was weird. Couldn't they just look up? "Anyway...do you have any other bags?"

"Nope! Just this one. I'll carry it." Hunk lifted his bag over head to prove his point and walked out the doorway after Keith. Setting his stuff down he pulled out his keys and locked the door of his mother's home. Yeah, he still lived with his mom. What could he say? He was a mama's boy and their home was pretty close to the college. He placed his luggage into the back of Shiro's van while Keith slipped back into the passenger seat. Hunk sat in the middle row to the right, behind Keith. "I can't believe we're actually going on three day road-trip. I still remember the look on Lance's face when I told him that."

"Me neither, this was kinda all planned last minute and it's for a week. Not three days." Shiro corrected him and pulled out of the driveway and off onto the street; taking a few turns to get back onto the main-road.

Time to head out for the others.

* * *

 Lance zipped up the large blue suitcase in front of him. Phweee! He was finally done. _Thank God._ He reached down to garb his medium-sized messenger bag containing his more personal-everyday items. Looking in the direction of the Holt siblings he saw them scuttle around and about, packing up toiletries and hair ties, and stuff like that. Lance was excited, heck, ecstatic even. Not only was he going on a road-trip with his friends and girlfriend, but it was a week-long one at that. Sure this was more-or-less planed last minute. As this came up 2 days ago, but imagine all the shit they could do. Pretty sweet way to spend part of their break if you ask him.

"You finished already?" Matt peered curiously over Lance's shoulder, his arm holding reading material for the car ride. The older one chuckled, a goofy smile plastered on his face. "You're faster than us." Lance opened his mouth to respond but before he could a car honked it's horn outside the house. "Oh, fuck!" Katie cursed. She wasn't done, almost though but not quite there yet.

"Katie! Language!"

Lance could help a laugh escape his lips. Ah, siblings banter. It kinda reminded him of his brothers and sisters back home. But now's not the time to think about that. They gotta go.


	2. Abuelita is coming

**_Sir Lancelot_** _added **Red PowerRanger** and **The chef** back to Chatroom: _ Time tO GO

 **Sir Lancelot:** guys

 **Sir Lancelot:** Guys.

 **Sir Lancelot:** GUYS.

 **The chef:** what?

**Sir Lancelot: I T ' S H A P P E N I N G**

**Red PowerRanger:** Yeah, wth is happening and _wtf is with that text._

 **smol pigeon:** I am suddenly concerned about Lance's health.

 **smol pigeon:** What's going on here?

 **Space Dad:** Are we still using that 'old' groupchat I made?

 **Sir Lancelot:** yes, yes we r

 **Sir Lancelot:** NOW LISTEN

 **Sir Lancelot:** Remember how we made that phase 'Abuelita is coming.'

 **Sir Lancelot:** ?

 **The chef:** yeah

 **smol pigeon:** lol yeah

 **The chef:** why?

 **Red PowerRanger:** Didn't we reference it from some book or something?

 **Space Dad:** An online book actually; Dirty Laundry I believe.

 **smol pigeon:** Shiro, don't even raise it above what it already is. It's a fucking FanFiction.

 **Sir Lancelot:** #afuckingbeautifulfanfictionatthat

 **Sir Lancelot:** I don't even sail on that ship and I love it.

 **Sir Lancelot:** ANYWAY THAT'S BOT THE PONIT.

 **smol pigeon:** *not

 **Sir Lancelot:** hush u

 **Sir Lancelot:** We made that phase to mean smth

 **Sir Lancelot:** WELL I'M USING IT

 **Sir Lancelot:** PANIC PANIC PANIC

 **Red PowerRanger:** at the disco

 **Sir Lancelot:** kEITH

 **Sir Lancelot:** now is not the tone

 **Sir Lancelot:** *time

 **Sir Lancelot:** SEND hELP

 **The chef:** whoa buddy, what did ya do?

 **Red PowerRanger:** Something stupid no doubt.

 **smol pigeon:** Agree.

 **Space Dad:** Yeah...

 **Sir Lancelot:** Wow guys, you ppl have no faith in me.

 **Sir Lancelot:** Hunk, you don't think that? Do you.

 **The chef:** uhhhh, I'm kinda on their side

 **Sir Lancelot:** WOW

 **Sir Lancelot:** i can not bELIEVE THIS-

 **Sir Lancelot:** RIP me

 **Sir Lancelot:** I'm to young to die, that's all I'm saying.

 **smol pigeon:** ???

 **The chef:** dude, you ok?

 **Red PowerRanger:** Lance?

 **Space Dad:** Lance, what's wrong?

 **Space Dad:** You haven't told us anything yet.

 **Space Dad:** Can someone check on him.

 **The chef:** i could do it

 **The chef:** i mean, he's probably being a overdramict drama queen or smth but, it's

 **The chef:** only a few minute walk

 **The chef:** *overdramatic

 

* * *

 Hunk turned his phone off and pocketed it in his jeans. As he got up to put a real shirt on and get out the door, the sound of notifications went off every few seconds. Indicating that the others were probably giving their affirmation on the matter and discussing what the situation with Lance really was. Either way, Hunk though he should probably hurry up. Lance didn't lived that far away from him, and as much time he spend at the Holt's place, (already leaving a bunch of shit there, that the guess room just might as well be his) both were grateful that their best friends place was only a short distance from each other. As he walked out the door, he let off an unpleasant hum. It was kinda windy out, but it wasn't too chilly. Hunk locked the door and went off. Time to see what was happening. Hopefully Lance was actually in his flat, because they had no sure idea if he really was there at the moment. And if he wasn't...where was he?

* * *

  **Space Dad:** Good idea Hunk, report back to us.

 **smol pigeon:** lol What are you? A general?

 **Red PowerRanger:** Kind of. Have you seen him at the gym?

 **Red PowerRanger:** Jesus.

 **smol pigeon:** To be fair, you're probably staring at him abs.

 **smol pigeon:** But if you mean the way his trains other people at the gym...

 **smol pigeon:** then yes.

 **smol pigeon:** jfc Shiro

 **Space Dad:** I'm right here you know.

 **smol pigeon:** Not for us. You're probably sitting at your house right now.

 **smol pigeon:** Drinking that leaf water.

 **Space Dad:** Excuse me young woman.

 **Space Dad:** I'll have you know leaf water is _amazing_.

 **Red PowerRanger:** I second that.

 **Red PowerRanger:** But bean water is p great.

 **Space Dad:** Who's side are you on?

 **Red PowerRanger:** Both.

 **smol pigeon:** lol

 **smol pigeon:** I'm dying. XD

 **Red PowerRanger:** Actually he and I are at a café right now.

 **smol pigeon:** You are?

 **Red PowerRanger:** Yes, I thought he wanted to grab some coffee and chitchat-

 **Red PowerRanger:** bUT NO

 **Red PowerRanger:** THAT WASN'T THE CASE.

 **smol pigeon:** lol

 **smol pigeon:** What was it then?

 **Space Dad:** I helped him study for his quiz.

 **Red PowerRanger:** *MADE

 **Red PowerRanger:** hE BROUGHT FLASHCARDS AND EVERYTHING.

 **Space Dad:** I bought you a drink.

 **Red PowerRanger:** THAT DOESN'T MAKE UP FOR IT.

 **Red PowerRanger:** It was only to pull me into a false sense of security. -_-

 **smol pigeon:** ilmao

 **smol pigeon:** Anyway guys, gtg. Matt's waking up from his 'catnap'.

 **smol pigeon:** later

 **Space Dad:** Alright, tell him I said hi.

 **smol pigeon:** Will do.

* * *

Hunk walked up the flight of stairs that led up to Lance's flat. Luckily, Lance's place was on the first floor so his didn't have much longer to walk. He stopped in front of his friend's door. He wondered for a moment if his friend's roommate was home. _Eh, probably not if Lance is having a 'midlife crisis'._

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Is anyone home?"

More knocking. No response.

_Huh, that's weird. Is neither of them home?_

Hunk pulled out his phone from his pocket. The notifications stopped going off and few minutes ago, telling him that everybody had reached a verdict, and went offline. Well, time to text them back.

* * *

 **The chef:** dudes.

 **The chef:** DUDES.

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** What?

 **The chef:** i don't think he's home

 **The chef:** oh, hello Matt

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** hi.

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** this Chatroom is a mess

 **smol pigeon:** true dat

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** but srly?

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** Shiro pulled the old 'we're doing this, ha ha not really, we're studying' trick

 **Red PowerRanger:** So this is how u felt.

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** yup

 **Space Dad:** I had to, he failed his other Quiz.

 **Space Dad:** I'm not letting his fail this one too.

 **Red PowerRanger:** tHIS ONE'S ONLY WORTH 20 POINTS.

 **Space Dad:** EVERY PONIT COUNTS KEITH.

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** he's right. lol

 **The chef:** GUYS!

 **The chef:** back to the matter at hand, LANCE IS MISSING.

 **smol pigeon:** He's not missing, have you tried your space key yet?

 **The chef:** hold up

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** so what's going on with Lance?

 **smol pigeon:** tbh idk

 **Red PowerRanger:** We're just as clueless as you.

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** and whar the heck does that phase mean?

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** 'Abuelita is coming' That from a book or smth

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** no

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** it was from an online book. i remember Katie getting real mad when the author stopped writing for it.

 **smol pigeon:** They're coming back, they're get not posting until they finish writing **the entire fucking FanFiction**.

 **smol pigeon:** beside _it's beauty, it's grace_

 **Red PowerRanger:** _it makes me want to punch someone in the face._

 **Space Dad:** But you did though.

 **smol pigeon:** What

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** what

 **The chef:** wat

 **The chef:** btw he's not home. i checked everywhere.

 **smol pigeon:** shit

 

* * *

**A/N: Wow, you guys really like this story. I think these are the quickest stats I have ever seen on one of my stories (on here). Anyway, I ended it on a cliffhanger because, A) My mother keeps making me work so I really don’t have much free time, and B) when I see an opportunity for a cliffhanger; I take it.**

  
**Although I’m not sure if I want chapter 3 to be the aftermath of this (Everybody’s going on about something else and they mention what happened enough that you, the reader, can kinda piece together what went down.) OR have it be a direct continuation of this…**

**I don’t know. What do you guys want? Let us vote. :)**

**(I also just really wanted to make a Dirty Laundry reference. AKA: I just really wanted to use 'Abuelita is coming.’ So this chapter was born. XD)**


	3. Extra #1

**Hi guys, this is an extra chapter. (Like, filler I guess???) I had to write down the first two lines when it came to my head. Therefore, this chapter was born.**

**(Anyway, I'm not going to be updating that much until I can get enough votes for what will happen in the next real chapter. But I will be writing other chapters, so when I do make the next real chapter; it'll be followed up by a few more. :)**

**Thanks for reading and the kudos guys!**

* * *

**Sir Lancelot:** *leans on table*

 **smol pigeon:** *flips table* 

 **Sir Lancelot:** *falls gracefully*

 **smol pigeon:** You mean not-so-gracefully.

 **Sir Lancelot:** why

 **Sir Lancelot:** Why have you betrayed me Juliet?

 **Red PowerRanger:** wat

 **Red PowerRanger:** What have I walked in on?

 **smol pigeon:** Something

 **Red PowerRanger:** Should I leave?

 **Sir Lancelot:** Nah man, you cool.

 **Sir Lancelot:** btw look what I found

 _**Sir Lancelot**_ _has sent awwwwshe'ssocute.jpg_

 **Sir Lancelot:** I named her Blue.

 **smol pigeon:** lol so creative Lance

 **Sir Lancelot:** ikr?

 **Sir Lancelot:** I'm soooo creative. :)))))

 **Red PowerRanger:** is that cat bule????

 **Red PowerRanger:** like actually blue, as in the color.

 **Sir Lancelot:** Yeah

 **Sir Lancelot:** Some fuckers dyed her fur blue

 **Sir Lancelot:** I cleaned her but still...

 **smol pigeon:** Can you send of picture of her now

 **smol pigeon:** did you find out who did it?

 **_Sir Lancelot_ ** _sent lookatmybaby.jpg_

 **Sir Lancelot:** Nah, not yet. I don't think I will. That's kind hard.

 **Sir Lancelot:** But hey, in a few days, she'll ofishlly be mean.

 **Red PowerRanger:** I'm not sure if that just you with bad spelling, or you're trying to make a pun.

 **smol pigeon:** It's Lance. What do you think?

 **Red PowerRanger:** True.

 **Sir Lancelot:** r00d


	4. Party???

Lance buried his face into the crook of his girlfriend's neck. It was a hazy, lazy morning. And once again Lance had another unexpected sleepover at the Holt's place. Sunlight was beaming thought the windows, saying 'wake the fuck up, it's time to go'. But nobody really listens to the sun's directions; expect Shiro. That man was something else. Only he could get up at 6:00 to get ready and be done and preppy by 7:00. Sometimes the others were convinced that he was simply not human. Just then, the bedroom door swung open; reveling Matt in his pjs, his hair disheveled, and his glasses sloppily put on his face. "Guys, wake up. It's 7:24, go get ready. We have a party to go to." Cue the yawn.

Lance groaned. _Ugh. It's way too early._ "It's Saturday." He whined like the child he secretly was inside. "Can't you wait a few, Matt? The party's not until 10 o'clock."

Matt leaned against the door frame, looking over at his little sister. Katie was still dead asleep as a doorknob. Snoozing off somewhere within La La Land. "No." He replied. "Remember the last time we were late for Allura's party?"

Lance cringed a bit at the mention of the previous noodle incident. It wasn't pretty, that much could be say. As much as Allura was a nice person, she still was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. That meant that you probably had a pretty bad wrath. In her case; yes, yes she did. "Ugh, fine. Give me 30 minutes bro."

Matt shrugged and turned around. "I'm going go to text the others to remind them." He called out. Fishing out his phone from his shirt's pocket, he unlocked it and turned on the texting app.

 -

 **_Mr. Roundglasses_ ** _made Chatroom: Ahem, get ready. Party._

 **_Mr. Roundglasses_ ** _added **smol pigeon** , **Space Dad** , **Sir Lancelot** , **Red PowerRanger** , and **The chef** to the chat._

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** Hey guys! :D

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** Wake up.

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** oh wait I forgot my glasses

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** 8D

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** That's better.

 **Red PowerRanger:** Matt what are you doing why are you talk to yourself?

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** Reminding you all to get ready beforehand

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** and before you say it's too early, it's not. We got somewhere to be

 **Space Dad:** He's hot a point.

 **Space Dad:** *got

 **Sir Lancelot:** HA! 'hot a point'

 **Sir Lancelot:** that's beautiful Shiro

 **Sir Lancelot:** I'm never gonna let you live that down. ;)

-

 

Matt squinted at his screen as he went to lie back in bed. If he was texting the others right now, there was no harm in laying down for a bit. He was reading this right, yeah? Lance was texting everybody right now. But...how? He was spooning Katie, did she just wake up or something? How is he typing right now? Must be pretty awkward.

 

-

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** whoa

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** wait...how r u typing right now?

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** ????

-

 

Lance muffled his laughter as not to wake the person next to him. Waking up her was a promised death sentence. He would like to avoid a black eye thank you very much. He liked his face to him quite frankly. But Matt's confusion was just so funny to him. He grinned.

 

-

 **Sir Lancelot:** dude

 **Sir Lancelot:** XD

 **Sir Lancelot:** my right arm is being used as a pillow by you know who

 **Sir Lancelot:** while my other or texting you guys.

 **Sir Lancelot:** *one is

 **Sir Lancelot:** it's still a bit awkward since I have to hold it up while it being around her

 **Sir Lancelot:** I feel like she'll wake up if I move this arm

 **Red PowerRanger:** so of you move your arm u dead?

 **Sir Lancelot:** yeah, p much

 **Red PowerRanger:** Do it then. Fucking do it.

 **Sir Lancelot:** Well shot, Keith.

 **Sir Lancelot:** *shit

 **Space Dad:** Whoa, what is this?

 **Space Dad:** I thought to two where friends now.

 **Red PowerRanger:** we are

 **Red PowerRanger:** I just think we'd get along better if he was 6ft under.

 **Sir Lancelot:** I came out to have a good time and I feel so attacked right now.

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** Lance didn't you said that a few chats ago???

 **Red PowerRanger:** I can't believe Lance ran out of memes

 **The chef:** #Keithissavge

 **Sir Lancelot:** Shut up I love that meme.

 **Sir Lancelot:** It's my baby.

 **Sir Lancelot:** Hunk, why do you keep betraying me?

 **Sir Lancelot:** don't you love me anymore?

 **The chef:** l still luv u bro.

 **The chef:** but Keith totally burned you

 **The chef:** twice. XD

 **Sir Lancelot:** brooooo

 **Sir Lancelot:** gtg

 **Sir Lancelot:** Her majesty had awoken.

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** yeah, I'm going to go too

 **Mr. Roundglasses:** might as well get ready.

-

 

Katie yawned and stretched out her limbs. She glared as the ceiling, looking at it as if it had been the one who had woken her up; and by doing such, had personally offended her. "Lance, what time is it?" She asked in a slurred, tried, but demanding tone.

"Uhhhh..." Lance turned his phone back on to glance at the time. _7:45_ it read in bold, blocky, white text. "It's 7:45, welcome to the land of the living." Katie responded with a grunt. She still had time to hibernate. Might as well get those few extra minutes.

**-(Time Skip)-**

It was around 9 o'clock at this point and everyone was ready. Keith smoothed out the wrinkles on his red button up, before shoving his hand into his jean pockets. The black beanie on his head signified that this was not a formal party, but more of a get together for friends. "Shiro, are you done?"

"Almost!" Shouted a voice in the next room over.

He took a seat on the living room's sofa. Waiting for his boyfriend to hurry his ass up. Keith was currently at Shiro's place. It was supposed to be a shared accommodation, but the pervious tenant had moved out. For reason he wasn't aware of. Nor did he care, that nugget of information was useless anyway. He figured he should text the others to see how they were doing while he waited. It's not like he had much else to do anyway.

 

-

 **Red PowerRanger:** Is anyone else done?

 **smol pigeon:** I'm ready.

 **Sir Lancelot:** Pidge what are u talking about you’re not ready with _that_ outfit.

 **smol pigeon:** What are u talking about???

 **smol pigeon:** I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE.

 **Red PowerRanger:** ...

 **Red PowerRanger:** ???

 **Sir Lancelot:** omg I just say it to her face

 **Sir Lancelot:** no one that small should look that angry.

 **Sir Lancelot:** ilmao

 **Red PowerRanger:** ...

 **Red PowerRanger:** send me a pic man

-

 

Hunk turned off the sound on his phone, as it kept going off with notification from the chatroom. He didn’t think he needed to read them right now. It’s seemed pretty unimportant, but funny. Just quarreling with the others over God-knows-what. "Hunk, are you done?!" His mother called out form somewhere deeper in the house.

"Yeah, just waiting for Allura to pick me up!"

"Ok! Be sate then!"

"MomIamnotfive." He quickly muttered under his breath. "Alright!" he shouted back.

**\--Time Skip to the party (sorry, I got lazy)--**

The six of them had arrived at Allura's place. Coran was ushering everyone inside, and locking the heavy double doors behind him as he went. Greetings filled the air as everyone said their own ways of hello to one another. They migrated over to the immense living room and made themselves comfortable on the couches and chairs. "Geez, I swear nothing at your place ever moves." Katie mumbled. Allura snickered at her friend comment.

"Yeah, it doesn't really. Furniture doesn't tend to move around by themselves if humans don't lift them."

Katie sticked her tongue out as a response to her sass. Frankly, Allura's sarcasm wasn't appreciated. "Do any if you want any snacks? I can whip up something if you want?" Coran spoke up, already heading towards the kitchen. A choir of 'No!'s and 'No thank you....'s followed. Coran decide to make something anyway.

"So....how have you been Allura?" Matt asked, "And do you have any idea what happened to Lance a few days ago? He wouldn't tell anything to us." The others gazes shot over to her, while Lance seemed to face palm. "Ah, well," she began, “I’ve been doing just great, thank you. Although, I am pretty tried. As for the other thing, are you talking about the-"

"Allura, we all agreed not to talk about that. Beside, we can't even if we want to. It's a court case. We're not allowed to share detail until-"

"I know, but I'm not part of it, I'm pretty sure that allows me to talk about it."

"No, not really. You're-" He stopped himself and continued in a lower tone. "You know what you're doing."

She laughed at the sudden change in his voice. "Yes, you’re right. Never-mind then. Do you all want to see my mice?" Before anyone could say anything, Keith piped up. "Wait, what the hell did Lance do? Why do you both have to go to court?"

"Hey!" Lance sounded insulted, "I didn't do anything here. I'm the victim!"

"What's that supposed to mean? Did you see something you weren't supposed to?"

"Ha! I wish! Well, not really but-!"

"No Keith, it's more like wrong place, wrong time." Allura stated ending whatever argument the two were starting up. Shiro looked around.

"I think we should check up on the mice."

Everyone agreed and off they went down the hall.

 

* * *

**Yes, this is the contention of ‘Abuelita is coming’. I was actually going to do something else, but I had trouble writing it, so instead I mushed it into this chapter. I killed two birds with one stone because I’m lazy. :)**


	5. Let me tell ya...

**_Sir Lancelot_ ** _made Chatroom: What's up my dudes?_

 **_Sir Lancelot_** _added **Not your princess** , **Coconut Coran** , **The chef** , **smol pigeon** , **Red PowerRanger** , and **Space Dad** to the chat._

 **smol pigeon:** wow

 **The chef:** I am shook

 **The chef:** Lance added Keith before Shiro 

 **Not your princess:** Awww, deep down inside, Lance does care about Keith. UwU

 **Not your princess:** To a certain extent. -_-

 **Sir Lancelot:** waft

 **Sir Lancelot:** *what

 **Sir Lancelot:** no

 **Sir Lancelot:** like, if Keith was on fire I would probably pour my glass of water on him

 **Sir Lancelot:** but...

 **Sir Lancelot:** if like,

 **Sir Lancelot:** he needed a place to crash; I would just send him over to Hunk's.

 **smol pigeon:** but??? You have??? A lot of room???

 **Not your princess:** Well you're compassionate. . <.

 **Red PowerRanger:** I am right HERE.

 **Space Dad:** Allura, what is that emojicon?

 **Coconut Coran:** who knows? But this Chatroom is fun to unravel.

 **Coconut Coran:** we don't even know what lance made this for and already you're all squabbling like children.

 **Coconut Coran:** Simply fascinating.

 **Sir Lancelot:** Right on. #sarcasticspaceuncle

 **Not your princess:** Lance, nobody says that terrible slang anymore.

 **Coconut Coran:** I remember I used to say that back in the day.

 **Sir Lancelot:** What

 **Sir Lancelot:** rlly???

 **Sir Lancelot:** How old are you?

 **smol pigeon:** old

 **Red PowerRanger:** 100

 **The chef:** omfg

 **Space Dad:** gUYS

 **Space Dad:** leave Coran alone

 **Coconut Coran:** Excuse me, I'd have you know I'm 38.

 **Not your princess:** _39_

 **Coconut Coran:** _Soon_

 **Not your princess:** _"soon"_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Coconut Coran:** :'^(

 **Sir Lancelot:** omg ALLURA

 **smol pigeon:** damn girl

 **Not your princess:** So Klance, did you make this just to talk to us or...???

 **Sir Lancelot:** ha ha

 **Sir Lancelot:** Klance

 **Sir Lancelot:** that's so funny

 **Sir Lancelot:** I'mma use that now

 **_Sir Lancelot_ ** _changed their name to **Klance**_

 **Red PowerRanger:** oh god

 **Red PowerRanger:** oh my god

smol pigeon: what

 **The chef:** ?

 **The chef:** What is it

 **Space Dad:** ???

 **Red PowerRanger:** I just felt a chill run down my spine

 **Red PowerRanger:** like- klance means something else really weird in another universe or timeline

 **smol pigeon:** whoa, slow down there. Your inner theorist is showing.

 **The chef:** Katie, what you talking about. You're one too.

 **Klance:** you know what

 **Klance:** now that I think about it

 **Klance:** I'm getting weird vibes from that.

_**Klance** changed their name to **Sir Lancelot**_

**Sir Lancelot:** Let just forget that ever happened

 **Red PowerRanger:** agree

 **The chef:** whoa

 **smol pigeon:** before my very eyes

 **Space Dad:** Did Lance and Keith just agree on something?

 **The chef:** a miracle.

 **Sir Lancelot:** guys sTOP

 **Red PowerRanger:** Do we argue that much?

 **smol pigeon:** yeah

 **Not your princess:** pretty much

 **Coconut Coran:** You two are like fussy cats that can't stand each other.

 **smol pigeon:** What are you talking about; THEY ARE FUSSY CATS.

 **Sir Lancelot:** Excuse you; I'll have you know I'm a _fucking_ mermaid.

 **The chef:** yeah, lance is a mermaid

 **Sir Lancelot:** I'm pretty sure I was one in my last life.

 **Sir Lancelot:** 11 minutes and 4.23 seconds, bet tHAT

 **Red PowerRanger:** I don't think I want to

 **The chef:** I'd drown in the 1st 5 minutes

 **Space Dad:** If anyone's a cat, I think it's Keith.

 **Space Dad:** He hates the water.

 **Red PowerRanger:** true that

 **Sir Lancelot:** u wuss

 **Red PowerRanger:** You're just jealous of my combat skills

 **Sir Lancelot:** where the fuck did you even get them from???

 **Sir Lancelot:** you're not exactly a hitman

 **Red PowerRanger:** ...

 **Red PowerRanger:** reasons...

 **Space Dad:** ...

 **Space Dad:** ok! So, lance. The purpose of this chat?

 **Sir Lancelot:** ??? Wait, are you?

 **Red PowerRanger:** lance, no.

 **Sir Lancelot:** :/ ...

 **Sir Lancelot:** I brought you all here today

 **Sir Lancelot:** for...

 **Sir Lancelot:** a...

 **smol pigeon:** get on with it already

 **Sir Lancelot:** alright, sheesh

 **Sir Lancelot:** basically, remember how Hunk made that chatroom to share a recipe he dug up?

 **Red PowerRanger:** yea

 **Space Dad:** yup

 **The chef:** ok course bro

 **smol pigeon:** sure

 **Not your princess:** ???

 **Coconut Coran:** ?

 **Coconut Coran:** we weren't invented. :(

 **The chef:** oh yeah, sorry about that. I forgot to add you two

 **The chef:** by the time I realized you two weren't a part of it the chat had already _spiraled down into discord_

 **Sir Lancelot:** _t_ _he discord™_

 **Space Dad:** NO.

 **Space Dad:** no more of that lance

 **Sir Lancelot** _:_ but-

 **smol pigeon:** no

 **Sir Lancelot:** ... Ok

 **Sir Lancelot:** but anyway

 **Sir Lancelot:** why are you all like this?

 **Not your princess:** because god made us this way?

 **Sir Lancelot:** shhhh- not the time for sass Allura.

 **Sir Lancelot:** Katie and Keith already know, since we're the one who didn't leave the chat

 **Red PowerRanger:** oh, is this about the cat

 **Sir Lancelot:** YES THIS IS ABOUT MY BABY

 **The chef:** wait, what cat?

 **Space Dad:** you got a cat?

 **Not your princess:** can I see?

 **Coconut Coran:** I want to see it too!

 **Sir Lancelot:** wait, slow down there me amigos

 **Sir Lancelot:** a week or 2 ago. I found a cat that had been dye blue for some weird reason.

 **Sir Lancelot:** I took her in, cleaned her up, and feed her. My roommate's chill with having her around as long as she doesn't pee on his stuff.

 **smol pigeon:** did you officially adopt her?

 **Sir Lancelot:** yup. :) here a pic of her now

 ** _Sir Lancelot_** _sent lookatherplayingwithhertoy._ _jpg_

 **Sir Lancelot:** Look at my baby's eyes. They're so blue, like the ocean.

 **smol pigeon:** Aren't your eyes like the ocean?

 **Sir Lancelot:** Awww, thank for the complement, bae. UwU But her eyes are more vibrant than mine.

 **Red PowerRanger:** Did you just admit to a cat's eyes being prettier than yours?

 **Red PowerRanger:** when did you become humble?

 **Sir Lancelot:** yes, Keith. _And I'm the mean one._

 **Sir Lancelot:** but it's true. Look how calm she is!

 **_Sir Lancelot_ ** _sent a video to the chat_

 **Not your princess:** :0

 **Not your princess:** she's letting you get that close to the camera? And you've only had her few 2 weeks?

 **The chef:** her purrs are adorable. I want to pet her now. ;^;

 **Coconut Coran:** how cute! She reminds me of my husky when I was little.

 **The chef:** you had a husky?

 **smol pigeon:** I thought you were a cat person

 **Coconut Coran:** I am, but that doesn't mean I've never had a dog before.

 **Sir Lancelot:** true dat, true dat

 **Not your princess:** on the other hand, Lance you named your cat Blue? ***** Of all things???

 **Sir Lancelot:** Hey, Shiro named his van Black! Why can't I name my cat Blue?

 **Not your princess:** Lance, a van is an automobile, a cat is **an animal**.

 **Not your princess:** it's different. Blue is a cat. She needs a pet name. You don't name your kid Blue.

 **Sir Lancelot:** well you also don't name your kid Fluffy, or princess.

 **Not your princess:** Princess could be a nickname

 **Sir Lancelot:** Allura your agurement is weak.

 **smol pigeon:** unlike herself

 **smol pigeon:** who can break your back

 **The chef:** she's beauty, she's grace

 **Space Dad:** she can punch you in the face

 **Sir Lancelot:** OMG

 **smol pigeon:** XD

 **The chef:** space dad joined in on it. XD

 **Red PowerRanger:** oh, I was going to finish that, bUT OK, IF YOU WANT TO; THAT'S FINE.

 **Coconut Coran:** more like 'tosses you across the room'

 **Space Dad:** that was oNE TIME

 **Not your princess:** I know I'm strong. Don't underestimate me.

 **Not your princess:** anyway, we're off topic.

 **Not your princess:** your cat's name.

 **Sir Lancelot:** IT WAS A SUPR OF THE MOMENT

-

 

'It wasn't my fault!' was typed into the message bar, his finger about to hit 'send'. Before he could though, the screen went black. Lance groaned in frustration as his phone batteries died out on him. Shit, he had forgotten to charge it. His other hand went to pet Blue, who was sprawled out over his lap at the moment. She purred and leaned into his touch. Glancing behind him, he reached over the back of the mini couch he was on to get the wire of the phone charger.

"Meow!"

"Yes girl?" He plugged the charger to his device.

Blue jumped off of Lance and pitter-patter out of the living room and into what Lance was pretty sure was the kitchen. He got up and went after her. To confirm his suspicions, he walked into the kitchen, his roommate nowhere to be seen. Man, they needed to talk more. Lance already forgot their name. That was something Keith would do; not him. A hissing sound distracted him from his thoughts. Blue was hissing at something, her fur all proofed up in an effort to try and make herself look bigger. Her tail was in the air and she was hunched forward. "Blue?" Lance asked, not really sure what the point of asking an animal something, but he was starting to freak out. In all of his short time having her, she’d never done this. Blue was very calm and friendly. His eyes slowly looked up to where his cat seemed to be hissing at. The window above the kitchen sink was wide open, curtains drawn back.

And the window screen was gone.

 

* * *

 

***in the video, Lance says blue's name when he calls her over. That's how Alluar knew the cat's name even though it's never mention in the chat**

 

**Hi guys, I'm back. And I posted two chapter in  a day!**

**Now, this was born just because I thought up the Klance part. If you don't already know. I don't ship Klance. Never have, never will. :/ So I thought it would be funny if I made fun of it. I hope you don’t mind. And I've been in this fandom since it was 20 days old. *sighs* I remember the good ol' days, when we all used to get along...and we always responded to things ASAP. And made 12,000 word chapters in a day. But it is like that no longer. /weeps/**

**Ok anyway. I made up that part and then build around it. (AKA: I made a beginning, and linked it together with the Klance part, then made the middle-ish part and ending.**

**The other thing I wanted to mention was the ending. I'm not sure what lead me to do that, but...I just really wanted to make a chilly chilling cliffhanger so that happened... My ideas for what happened is that the roommate had jumped out of the window, or that Lance was pretty sure his did because of blah, blah, blah.**

**But then I thought that it was too dark. This is a Chatroom FanFiction. No.**

**So then I was like, 'Ok so, maybe somebody broke in. And they were actually hiding in his roommate’s room or something.'**

**I don't know which one I'm going with. But if it turns out to be the first one, I will add the appropriate tags, and tune up the rating.**

**Until then, bye!**


	6. Shiro's eyeliner

**Ok, so. For some reason AO3 is acting up. It'll only show the first line of this chapter for some reason???? Or at least that's what it looks like for me.**

**Anyway, since everything I've tried to fix it hasn't worked. You're just going to happen to read it somewhere else.**

Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/story/8938508/Through-a-Chatroom/6<br />  
Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/394933883-through-a-chatroom-shiro%27s-eyeliner/page/2<br />  
dA: http://blackdevilwhitedemon.deviantart.com/art/Through-a-Chatroom-Chapter-4-5-673333151

 

**-//EDIT//-: So it turns out it wouldn't show because I used emojis. Which is weird because I used them in another chapter. That's what the small TM some of the characters put at the end of the words. Those were made thought emoji as well. I'm not sure why they wouldn't pop up this time. If you wanted to see the emojis I added. Just go to one of the 'links' above. I personally don't like using emojis, but I feel Lance would, which is why I wanted to use them in this chapter.**

* * *

 

 

 _ **Sir Lancelot**_ _made Chatroom:_ Shiro's eyeliner is on fleece  
   
**_Sir Lancelot_** _added **smol pigeon** , **Red PowerRanger** , **The chef** , **Coconut Coran** , **Not your princess** , and **Mr. Roundglasses** to the Chat._  
   
  **Sir Lancelot:** Guyyyyyyyyyyyys!  
   
  **smol pigeon:** What?  
   
  **Red PowerRanger:** Did you seriously just make a chatroom to talk about Shiro's eyeliner???  
   
  **Sir Lancelot:** Yes.  
   
**The chef:** lol  
   
**Not your princess:** I agree with Lance. Shiro's eyeliner is THE best.  
   
  **Not your princess:** He gives me tutorials. XD  
   
  **Mr. Roundglasses:** why am i not surprised?  
   
  **Mr. Roundglasses:** ah, I remember when he first started wearing makeup.  
   
  **Mr. Roundglasses:** it feels like a lifetime ago  
   
  **Sir Lancelot:** XD omg  
   
  **Sir Lancelot:** Can you tell us??? I want to hear that!  
   
  **Mr. Roundglasses:** idk...should I?  
   
  **Red PowerRanger:** Yes, you should. I want to know as well.  
   
  **smol pigeon:** same  
   
**The chef:** what is Space Dad's legacy  
   
  **The chef:** we must know Matt  
   
**Not your princess:** Yeah if you could also tell us his secret; that'll be great, thanks.  
   
  **Coconut Coran:** Do pray tell.  
   
**Mr. Roundglasses:** well ok  
   
  **Mr. Roundglasses:** just don't interrupt me  
   
  **smol pigeon:** Wouldn't dream of it bro.  
   
  **Mr. Roundglasses:** I could hear that eyeroll from across the screen  
   
  **smol pigeon:** Good. It means my sarcasm is working.  
   
**The chef:** Katie, let the man speak!!  
   
  **smol pigeon:** Fine.  >:[  
   
  **Sir Lancelot:** *whispers* _Homestuck._  
   
  **Mr. Roundglasses: so you got her into it**  
   
  **smol pigeon:** Actually, it's the other way around. 38D  
   
  **The chef:** stop. I know what Homestuck is. plz no.  
   
**Sir Lancelot:** Okay but only because you asked.  <3  
   
**The chef:** Bro.  <3  
   
**smol pigeon:** </3  
   
  **Red PowerRanger:** wtf is homestuck  
   
**Red PowerRanger:** Is that slang or something?  
   
**Sir Lancelot:** ...  
   
**The chef:** (.__.)  
   
**Not your princess:** :(  
   
  **Coconut Coran:** ??????  
   
  **smol pigeon:** LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT HOMESTUCK- 0u0  
   
  **Mr. Roundglasses:** that's it I'm leaving  
   
  ** _Mr. Roundglasses_** _had left the Chatroom._  
   
  **smol pigeon:** oh no you don't  
   
_**smol pigeon** added **Mr. Roundglasses** back to Chatroom:_ Shiro's eyeliner is on fleece  
   
**smol pigeon:** u stay  
   
  **Sir Lancelot:** ilmao  
   
  **Mr. Roundglasses:** fine. you win. I'll stay. are you guys done yet?  
   
  **Not your princess:** Seems so.  
   
**Mr. Roundglasses:** it all started 60 years ago:  
   
  **Mr. Roundglasses:** back to when I was only 6 years old  
   
  **Sir Lancelot:** what  
   
  **The chef:** what  
   
  **Red PowerRanger:** Matt, be serious  
   
**Mr. Roundglasses:** lol ok  
   
**Mr. Roundglasses:** no but seriously, it started back in middle school.  
   
**Mr. Roundglasses:** He would, like browse the make-up section when we went to the store.  
   
  **Mr. Roundglasses:** He joked around about wanting to try on the make-up  
   
**Mr. Roundglasses:** I thought he was joking too.  
   
  **Mr. Roundglasses:** he wasn't  
   
  **smol pigeon:** Well that's anti-climactic.  
   
**Mr. Roundglasses:** well it ain't finished yet  
   
  **The chef:** omg  
   
**Sir Lancelot:** _a i n ' t_  
   
  **Mr. Roundglasses:** :/ …  
   
**Mr. Roundglasses:** * 8/ …  
   
**Mr. Roundglasses:** any way. As I was saying  
   
  **Mr. Roundglasses:** Shiro never wore any makeup @ school but he did when he went to each other's houses.  
   
**Red PowerRanger:** Then high school came around and he started wearing eyeliner, right.  
   
**Mr. Roundglasses:** yeah more or less lol you know what I mean  
   
**smol pigeon:** I think I cried a little bit inside when I read that.  
   
  **Not your princess:** Yeah, me too. 0n0  
   
  **Coconut Coran:** Rude, both of you.  
   
  **Coconut Coran:** But in all honesty, the boy's really good at the eyeliner thing.  
   
**Coconut Coran:** I just don't understand why though.  
   
  **Coconut Coran:** ?  
   
**Sir Lancelot:** Well Coran, there are two resins.  
   
  **Sir Lancelot:** *reasons  
   
**Sir Lancelot:** 1st, some people's like doing it bc it's makes their eyes look bigger  
   
**Sir Lancelot:** and other for the simple fact it goes really well with your eyelashes???  
   
  **Sir Lancelot:** like, it complements it or smth  
   
  **Sir Lancelot:** it's kinda hard to explain  
   
  **Sir Lancelot:** but yeah. That's p much it.  
   
  **smol pigeon:** ...  
   
  **smol pigeon:** That's actually a pretty good explanation.  
   
**Sir Lancelot:** Thank you bae. I luw u!  <3  
   
**smol pigeon:** I  <3 u 2. But please stop with the pet names.  
   
**Sir Lancelot:** but the pet names are cute!  
   
**smol pigeon:** You keep calling me bae.  
   
  **Sir Lancelot:** but you are my bae  
   
**The chef:** that true  
   
  ** _Not your princess_** _sent criesIshipthemsomuch.jpg_  
   
  **Coconut Coran:** Allura that's just a picture of a person with their head down in their arm.  
   
**Coconut Coran:** I don't get it.  
   
  **Sir Lancelot:** It's called a dab.  
   
  **Sir Lancelot:** I do it all the time.  >:3€  
   
**Red PowerRanger:** Why though?  
   
  _Sir Lancelot:_ Because I can. *dabs*  
   
  **Red PowerRanger:** >:|  
   
  **Red PowerRanger:** no  
   
  ** _Red PowerRanger_** _has left the Chatroom._  
   
  **Sir Lancelot:** awww :,(  
   
  **Not your princess:** Hold on, I'll get him.  
   
  ** _Not your princess_** _added **Red PowerRanger** back to Chatroom:_ Shiro's eyeliner is on fleece  
   
**Red PowerRanger:** GDI Allura.  
   
  **Not your princess:** heh heh heh **ewe**  
   
  **The chef:** Allura wants you to stuffer Keith  
   
**The chef:** embrace it  
   
**smol pigeon:** Wow.  
   
  **Mr. Roundglasses:** that was deep  
   
  ** _smol pigeon_** _sent i'mdinewithyourbs._ _jpg_  
   
  **Sir Lancelot** : OMG she's do done  
   
  **Sir Lancelot:** Had _do_ you do those faces?  
   
**smol pigeon:** Practice.

 

* * *

 

**Yes, more filler.**

**Sorry that this chapter is kinda all over the places. I mostly wrote this during school.**

 


	7. Break In

Lance could hear his own heart thump in this chest. He stared to tune out the sound of his cat hissing at the place he was staring at. The fucking window screen was gone. Where the hell did it go? They never take that thing out. Wasn't the window and curtains closed earlier? Sure, his roommate could've came in and open it, but that doesn't explain why the screen was missing. Besides, while they were on the first floor, there was still a bottom floor that severed as a laundromat. There was at lest a couple feet between the window and the ground. Just what the heck is going on—

_Clack!_

Lance almost jumped at the metallic sound below him. His head shot towards the direction of the sound. Nearby to his left, his cat had hit a dented screen on the floor with her paw. Blue looked up at her new owner with her big blue eyes. In that very quick moment of putting two plus two together; Lance decided that they really needed to get the hell out of there. He swore under his breath in Spanish and frantically looked around. He didn't see anyone in his immediate vicinity. So the coast was clear for now. Someone had probably broken in. He hoped to God that his roommate wasn't here, and was somewhere else. The risk of looking for him was not a risk he was willing to take at the moment. Heroism be damned. "Blue." He whispered. "Come here." The cat quickly strut over to him and he hastily picked her up. He proceed to run over to the living room to grab his messenger bag and stanch his phone plus charger. Shit, it was only at six percent. "Meow..."

"Shhh, yes. I know baby." Lance hushed the animal and tiptoed out the backdoor. Closing it behind him, he found himself in the apartment's backstairs. "Mew mew!" Lance shoved his nearby dead phone and charger into his bag, before scratching Blue's head in hopes of calming her. He walked upstairs to the second floor, where the nice old lady lived. He would help her out with things sometimes and knit with her. And sometimes there would be bingo. So that means he could definitely ask her to call the police, right?

Thank God he was right. She was even nice enough to let him charge his phone to text his roommate.

Lance held the landline (he was surprised that this was her actually phone, he though it was just a decoration) with shaky hands, as Marie rubbed his back in a calming manner. Blue was exploring the little abode, interacting with Marie's cats. The phone was pressed against the side of his face and his shoulder. In one hand was the charging phone. He had to make sure he was okay.

-

 **Sir Lancelot** : Hey, dude. Are you ok?

 **Sir Lancelot** : If you're home, please GET OUT!!!

-

Lance looked back at the text he sent. He was still using that old chatroom they made when they first became roommates. He knew for a fact that his roommate—God, what was his name? Don? Donny? Wait-no. Donny was the nickname he gave him. Don is his real name. Didn't like that extra sounds that the ringer brought with it. Thus, he always has if off. So if he texted him, and he happened to be at the apartment still, it wouldn't give away his position. Since there would be no ding.

 

-time skip to later-

 

((A/N: Wow, I haven't done an author notes is a middle of a story in years. Anyway, this part is everybody still being in the chatroom: What's up my dudes? Because they don't know Lance's phone dies. So this part is what the others are texting while Lance is doing the things you just read above.))

 **Not your princess** : Spur of the moment?

 **smol pigeon** : Of course it was, that is so Lance.

 **Red PowerRanger** : And yet you all tell me that I do things on a whim.

 **Space Dad** : But you do thought.

 **smol pigeon** : Got called out there Keith.

 **Red PowerRanger** : Oh no. I'm _soooo_  hurt.

 **smol pigeon** : *high fives you*

 **Red PowerRanger** : *high fives you back*

 **The chef** : *high fives the both of you*

 **Space Dad** : Stop online high fiveing each other.

 **Coconut Coran** : Awww, I wanted to join in.

 **Space Dad** : You can later Coran. Preferably in real life.

 **smol pigeon** : One day. Far into the future...

 **Space Dad** : :/ ...

 **Not your princess** : XD

 **Not your princess** : I just laughed. Lovely.

 **smol pigeon** : >:3

\-----

_**Sir Lancelot** made Chatroom: why does the law keep following me_

_**Sir Lancelot** added **Coconut** **Coran** , **Not your princess** , **Red PowerRanger** , **smol pigeon** , **Space Dad,** and **The chef** to the chat._

**Sir Lancelot** : Aw shit

 **Sir Lancelot** : Why does this keep happening

 **Sir Lancelot** : fuck

 **The chef** : what-shit. what's happening

 **Sir Lancelot:** i would usually make a big deal over the fact you just cursed but

 **Sir Lancelot** : i don't got time for that right now

 **Coconut Coran** : What is going on boy? Why is law following you

 **Coconut Coran** : ?

 **Red PowerRanger** : what the hell did you di???

 **Red PowerRanger** :*do

 **smol pigeon** : ???

 **Not your princess** : Did **you** actually do something illegal or???

 **Space Dad** : Did you get roped into something or did you do something to warrant the law to 'follow' you?

 **Space Dad** : and what the hell do you mean 'keep' >:(

 **The chef** : he mad

 **Sir Lancelot** : you people need to stop assuming i did sonething

 **Sir Lancelot** : *sonethibg

 **Sir Lancelot** : ah whatever

 **Sir Lancelot** : i don't have time

 **Red PowerRanger** : What. Happened?

 **Red PowerRanger** : Tell us this time.

 **Sir Lancelot** : someone broke into my flat

 **Not your princes** s: omg Are you okay??? :o

 **Coconut Coran** : Are you safe? Please tell me you called the police. :(

 **Sir Lancelot** : i did

 **The chef** : wait

 **The chef** : what about your roommate? Is he okay?

 **Sir Lancelot** : :(

 **Sir Lancelot** : I'm not sure. He hasn't replied to any of the text I've sent him

 **smol pigeon** : oh fuck

 **smol pigeon** : that's not good at all.

 **Sir Lancelot** : i know! I'm getting a little worried :(

 **Space Dad** : You're in a safe place right?

 **Sir Lancelot**. Of course, I'm just waiting for the police to arrive.

 **smol pigeon** : I was waking up Matt while i was texting you guys

 **smol pigeon** : Is it okay if I drop by??? I'm worried.

 **Sir Lancelot** : Yeah. Why do you need Matt thought

 **Sir Lancelot** : on yeah you can't drive

 **smol pigeon** : yeah

 **smol pigeon** : be there soon

 **The chef** : yeah, I'm going to head over to your place too

 **The chef** : I have the need to check up on you

 **Coconut Coran** : I think it goes without saying we're all going to do the same.

 **Not your princess** : Oh definitely.

 **Red PowerRanger** : yes

 **Space Dad** : Already getting ready.

 **Sir Lancelot** : aw that's really fucking sweet and all

 **Sir Lancelot** : but the cops just got here

 **Sir Lancelot** : See you all later.

-

The seven of them were seated at a big circular table outside of a coffee shop. Each had their own random drink. Lance brought his latte up to his lips for a sip. The hot liquid traveled down his throat. His cat was sleeping soundly on his lap, a cat leash of some sort from the old lady was put on Blue. Just in case, although Lance didn't think he would need it.

"So.... I bet you're all wondering what took place?" Lance got a few hums in response and a couple of nods. He sighed an put down his drink. "When the cops searched the place they found something hiding in my roommate's room."

Everyone had they're own expressions, but Keith raised an eyebrow. "Some _thing_?"

Lance stared at him for a moment before realizing what he meant. He facepalmed. "Oh! Some _one_ , that's not what I meant.-"

"Lance we get it." Allura placed her hand upon his shoulder. "What happen? Is your roommate okay?"

"Uhhh, yeah. He's fine. He was staying at a friend's place."

Katie leaned froward as she pushed her cup of coffee out of the way. "Then why wouldn't he answer your texts?"

Lance let out a huff of air. "Conveniently, his phone was dead at that moment." Sarcasm plagued his voice. "Anyway, the guy who broke in and used a stool in get in. Guy was huge. 6' foot something."

This time Shiro spoke up. "Did he take anything? How long was he in there?"

The Cuban boy shook his head. "He didn't take anything expect a laptop and some jewelry."

"Jewelry?" The older man questioned.

Hunk snorted at Shiro's question. "Have you met his roommate? Or Lance for that matter? Just think about it man."

Shiro have it a monument of thought before nodding. Hunk _did_ have a point.

"Anyway, apparent he broke in a little before I got back so he hid until he heard the cops."

"How did they catch that sucker?" Katie spoke with a grin on her face, the air around the group seemed to lighten as they realized no harm was done, and they could simply laugh it off later.

"Pfff, hell yeah they did. He was booking it down two streets." Blue nudged him for attention, letting out a little yowl. Lance scratched under her chin and stroked her backside.

"Well that's just lovely." Allura giggled with an amused tone. "It's sounds like a really tall broke student robbed your place."

"I second that." Keith piped up, blowing on his tea green before taking a sip.

Coran shook his head. "Now you two. We know that no one got hurt, but this is no laughing matter. This could've gone a lot worse if the robber took things into his own hands."

And everyone agreed. It could have.


	8. Give It Back

"Hey bro."

"Yeah bro?"

"I can hold the whole world in my hands."

Hunk raised an eyebrow at his best friend's statement. "Dude, that's physically impossib-" He was cut off by Lance cupping his face with both his hands. Hunk's eyes widen and sparkled. "Brooooo." He said, feeling very touched by Lance's actions. He placed his own hands on top of Lance's.

"You're my whole world." Lance whispered. Snickering as soon as he got put the sentence out. The both of them broke into a fit of giggles and laughter.

Katie nearby rolled her eyes. "Oh my God, that was the gayest thing I've heard since I walked in on a drunken Shiro and a flustered Keith."

Lance pulled away, trying to stop laughing to speak. "Wh-what? Details please?" He wiped away a non-existent tear.

Katie smirked at him. "No way Lance." She put an arm over her eyes. "I'm so betrayed by your amount of affection to Hunk. Ouch, my aching heart." She placed her hand over her heart, and laughed. Not even being able to carry out her entire joke.

Lance pouted to play along. "Please?"

Hunk leaned into the table. "You don't even like PDA. Lance's a very touchy person. So I have to fill in for you."

"Perhaps that's true. But I'm still not telling you anything. It’s too funny to retell, I won't be able to capture it correctly."

"Yeah right." Continued Lance. "You just want something from us in exchange for the story." They all laughed, knowing that it was true. That was just the kind is person she was. A ding from Lance's pocket made him check his phone.

"What happened?" Hunk asked, looking at Lance’s phone at well.

"It's Allura, she texted me something."

* * *

_Contact: **Not your princess**_

 

 **Not your princess:** Lance, do you take my Coconut Honey Butter body lotion?!!!

 **Not your princess:** *did

 **Not your princess:** And a bottle of my hair conditioner, shampoo, and my PINK perfume!

 **Not your princess:** Why my pERFUME!!!!!????

 **Not your princess:** I don’t understand???

* * *

 "Woah, that's a lot of text. Is she yelling at you?" Katie questioned.

"Yeah, kinda. Just give me a moment." He raised a single digit to shush them.

* * *

 **Sir Lancelot:** What? No. I didn't take anything, I'm offended quite frankly. :,(

 **Not your princess:** :/

 **Not your princess:** I don't believe you. Who else would take them?  >:/

 **Sir Lancelot:** EXUSE YOu!!!

 **Sir Lancelot:** Well I didn't type that right...

 **Not your princess:** Yeah, you got that right.

 **Not your princess:** NOW WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM!

 **Sir Lancelot:** I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN'

 **Sir Lancelot:** Okay, so maybe I stole the first one. BUT THAT'S IT.

 **Not your princess:** I don't believe you.

 **Not your princess:** Beside, no one else would steal my hair produces and perfume?!?

 **Sir Lancelot:** Are you sure you didn't just misplace them? :/

 **Not your princess:** Yes.

 **Not your princess:** Please give them back.

 **Sir Lancelot:** woah, slow down there your Highness.

 **Sir Lancelot:** I only took one,

 **Sir Lancelot:** just your body lotion

 **Sir Lancelot:** It smells so nICE, and I can feel the quality???

 **Sir Lancelot:** I kinda don't want to return it...

 **Not your princess:** Lance!

 **Sir Lancelot:** h

 **Sir Lancelot:** *fine

 **Sir Lancelot:** but like i said I didn't take your other stuff.

 **Not your princess:** If you didn't, then who did?

 **Sir Lancelot:** ...

 **Sir Lancelot:** ummm

 **Sir Lancelot:** Let me think

* * *

 Lance took a sip of his smoothie, partially listening to his girlfriend and best friend talk to each other about robotics. He thought about who else would be able to get into Allura's home and would take things like that— _oh._

* * *

 **Sir Lancelot:** Lotor.

 **Sir Lancelot:** Didn't he go over to your home 2 days ago to talk to you about something???

 **Sir Lancelot:** I mean, he could definitely just buy the stuff himself, but I'm pretty sure he's your best bet.  >:)

 **Not your princess:** Oh...

 **Not your princess:** Good point.

 **Sir Lancelot:** Yup. :D

 **Sir Lancelot:** Later beautiful. ;)

 **Not your princess:** Really?

 **Sir Lancelot:** What?

 **Sir Lancelot:** u can take a joke

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm back! And here's a short chapter. Sorry I'm not writing for this too much, but I made this as a distressed fanfic and lately things have gotten a lot better for me??? ((I said even though my mother herself to kill herself last week. But then again, I kinda wanted her to do it...))**

**I've being writing for other stuff so this hasn't really come across my mind. XD**

**Anyway, I'm going to have Lotor's generals be his close friends that are in his little clique. And do you want me to write Allura hunting down Lotor with the help of the others? XD**

**Because I'm not sure if you guys would be interested. Since that chapter would be a lot more writing than texting. :/**

**Anyway, it's up to you guys.**


End file.
